


She Reads Virginia Woolf

by goth_cowgirl



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Feminism, Sex Education, Teen Angst, short and bittersweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_cowgirl/pseuds/goth_cowgirl
Summary: An ongoing story about Maeve's realization of her sexuality and how she navigates all that jazz. Don't judge too harsh, it's my first story on the Archive lol.
Relationships: Aimee Gibbs & Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Otis was sitting there, feeling stiff and awkward, staring at her. Smoke filled the room, and Sonic Youth’s “Kool Thing” was blaring in the cramped bedroom they were in. She blew smoke into his face, causing him to try and hide a cough, which only resulted in a weird gagging noise. He blushed. She smirked.

“Get over here.”

She started dancing lazily around the room, strumming the air as if she was holding a guitar. She turned back around and motioned for him to join her. Otis gulped.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea,” He said, reeling back to get out of arm’s length. 

“God, I’m not asking for your hand in marriage. You need to RE-LAX. Bust a move with me, won’t you O?” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, amused at his new pet name. He slowly got up and inched his lanky body from side to side, barely swaying. He let out an awkward giggle. 

“That’s really not gonna cut it,” said Maeve, clearly trying to hold back her laughter. Otis tries to mix it up and do a little disco move, putting his arm up, finger extended, moving it back and forth from the air to his waist. His movements are robotic. 

Maeve guffaws and stomps over to him. She jerks him close, wrapping her arms around his waist. Otis’ breathe hitches. He didn’t know how to approach this situation. She was clearly not sober, and may not remember a lick of this tomorrow.

Maeve had invited Otis over at about 9 pm, also known as 3 deep into the six-pack of the cheapest beers she could find at the shop she passed on her way home. She had come to a very scary, very ugly realization. Confronted with it, she was now doing everything in her power to push it far back into the deepest corners of her mind. With the help of Otis, she could most certainly forget she even had a problem at all.

Otis could smell the beer on her breath. He looks into her eyes, and behind the thickly liked eyeliner and flirtatious stare she was giving him, he knew something was up. He had learned enough about Maeve since the so-called “business” they had together started up to figure when she wasn’t okay. This was definitely one of those times. 

He decided to take the cigarette out of her mouth. 

“Maybe we should talk for a second Maeve,” Otis said, hoping if he got her sobered up, he could get her to spill the beans on why she really wanted to spend a Friday night with him alone in her bedroom. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” she mumbled and tilted her head in to kiss him. 

She pushes into him, slamming him into the wall, and grabs his cheek. It took Otis a second to process what was going on, and he closes his eyes, slowly moving his hand through her faintly pink hair. They get into a rhythm, and then he feels her hand trailing to the zipper of his jeans. This seems to wake Otis up. 

“Maeve!” He yelps, realizing this was a bad idea. She looks up at him and slowly backs away. 

“Shit,” she says putting her hand to her mouth. “Shit shit shit…” 

“Are you okay?” Otis asks hesitantly, speaking to her tentatively. He feared she was a ticking time bomb, about to explode. 

“I shouldn’t have done that,” mutters Maeve. She paces for a moment and takes another swig of her cheap beer. “Maybe you should go.”

Otis walks over to her. “I don’t want to leave you here like this. Something’s up. Talk to me.”

Something was up. Images of her hair and her tongue in Maeve’s ear and the clasp of her bra were images that were flashing through Maeve’s mind. And if that didn’t tell her, the kiss with Otis did. But she couldn’t think about it. 

“No Otis. Get out.” Maeve said in a low tone, serious enough that she knew Otis would leave. 

He stares at her for a second, grabs his coat and swings open the door. 

As he bikes home, his head spins. Kissing Maeve was a mistake, but it felt so good. He craved to touch her hair again. He would call her tomorrow and make sure she’s healing from the terrible hangover she was bound to have.


	2. Chapter 2

Otis was staring at his ceiling fan. He genuinely couldn’t contain all of his thoughts, they were flying everywhere. He hugs himself and thinks about what he was gonna do next. Should he call Maeve? 

She was clearly drunk. Why was she drunk? Did she actually have feelings for him? Was there something that had happened before he’d gotten there? He shut his eyes closed. He just needed a good night’s sleep and not overthink. Tomorrow he’d call her. See where her head was at. 

Maeve couldn’t sleep. She had kissed Otis, to see what she would feel. To see if she felt anything different. It honestly wasn’t the worst. He was cute and he was sweet and he checked all the marks he was supposed to check. But something wasn’t right. 

Maeve had always wondered why all of her relationships with guys weren’t relationships. Like Jackson and the rest of the guys she had thought were attractive, it was purely a sexual thing and she had never really wanted more. She was happy being behind the scenes, not being pampered and dateable for the men she was with. In fact, it felt almost preferable. 

Then there was Aimee. 

Aimee was beautiful, from her thick, blonde hair to her gorgeously long legs. Sure, she didn’t always make the best decisions, but she was trying. She was there for Maeve, at least when Maeve let her, and they had always had a good friendship. 

In between talks in the abandoned bathroom, Maeve had started thinking about Aimee more and more. What once had just been a friendly passing thought had become this annoying and incessant constancy. She had even started feeling hostile at the idea of Aimee with whichever man she deemed high enough on the social status to screw. 

This made Maeve confused. Sure, she had thought women were beautiful in passing, but to have a full-fledge crush on a girl? This was new to Maeve. She didn’t know what to think of it, or if it was just temporary, so she just ignored the feeling until Friday. 

“Want to come over after school?” Aimee said, looking over at Maeve. 

“Why?” responded Maeve, as she pulled some books out of her locker. 

“I don’t have any plans, and I figured we might have a fun little slumber party or something. What do you think?”

Maeve hesitantly thought it over, unsure if this would feed her feelings for Aimee. She decided she had to get over it some time. 

“Sure. See you around 4?” 

It definitely did not go the way Maeve had anticipated. 

And now she was sitting there, alone in her room, after making out with Otis. Shit, she thinking. I may have to vomit.


End file.
